Define Dancing
by darkrunner
Summary: Anzu's trying to teach Yuugi to dance, but winds up with the other Yuugi instead. Inspired by a film soundtrack instrumental arrangement that deserved the Grammy it won. Revolutionshipping for contest.


A/N: So, I was happy at the near-canonness... but now I am ashamed to admit I'm doing the oh-so-creative "Anzu fic with DANCING!" Not only is there dancing, there is mention of a DANCE. T_T I despise having to do this, as I can't think of any anime that have dances, and therefore lead me to assume that Japanese schools DON'T HAVE DANCES. But the song that inspired the plot bunny gives me a warm and fuzzy feeling, so I had to go with it.

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns Yuugiou. Andrew Stanton, Thomas Newman, and Peter Gabriel own the other bit that inspired this.

* * *

Yuugi blushed when Anzu moved his hand down to her waist. She grasped his other hand firmly and said, "If you want me to teach you to dance, we're going to do it right."

Yuugi mumbled something back, and though she didn't hear it, Anzu knew him well enough to guess what it was.

"If you're uncomfortable with me," Anzu said, trying to lighten his mood a bit. "How're you going to be with someone else?"

"I know," Yuugi replied loud enough to be heard this time, looking glumy at the floor. His depressed mood was because of both his severe lack of dancing talent and the fact that his date who WASN'T Anzu. Surprising everyone he knew, Yuugi had made it clear that he had every intention of going to the dance. Before he could formally ask Anzu, though, she announced that she was going out of town. His stomach knotted as he remembered the way she looked over his head when she said it.

So now, despite the awkwardness, she was trying to make some amends by teaching Yuugi. Hopefully he at least wouldn't be upset about stepping all over his date's feet as he would about not being there with Anzu. He sighed, which Anzu took as a cue to continue. She momentarily lifted her hand off of his shoulder to click the play button on her computer, which had happily supplied an array of music for them to dance to. The orchestral piece began, and neither of them moved.

"Yuugi, you're supposed to lead," Anzu said after the pause grew too long.

"I'm not any good at this," he said. "Maybe we should just forget this whole thing..."

Anzu let go of him and turned the music off. He both willingly and reluctantly pulled his hand off of her waist. "You're the best gamer on the planet, and you can't learn a simple dance?"

"No!" he said, frustrated, dropping down onto the floor. Anzu joined him, her legs tucked neatly under her, while Yuugi crossed his, staying as drawn-in as possible. "I don't even want to go anymore."

"You were talking about it for ages," Anzu prompted, trying to work out what was going through his head. Most of the time, it was easy, but every now and then, she just couldn't read him.

"Yeah, but I wanted--" he cut off mid-sentence, and this time Anzu could tell what he was thinking. She looked away when he took a chance to glance at her. She heard him sigh while she studied her carpet.

"Never mind," he muttered, leaning back. "This isn't getting anywhere... I might as well just..."

He trailed off, and Anzu felt a change in the room. When she looked up again, it wasn't Yuugi facing her. She blushed faintly, still sensetive to his presence.

"Yuugi-kun?"

His expression said he was deep in thought, and he held up a hand. Anzu quickly bit down, amazed at how nervous this one could make her compared to his partner, the least intimidating person in existence.

"My partner thinks it'll be more effective for you to teach me, and then I will teach him," he explained slowly, repeating what Yuugi had told him. After Yuugi was finished telling him, he looked up, slightly confused. "Hmm. Seems like it's just making things more complicated..."

"If that's what he wants," Anzu quickly agreed, eager both to appease Yuugi and to have an excuse to dance with his other half.

The other shrugged, and stood up. "Very well. But I can guarantee you that I've never danced before."

"Doesn't matter," Anzu replied with a smile, trying to make him feel more comfortable, and change the lost-in-thought expression on his face. She started the music again, and the other Yuugi stepped forward without her prompting. They joined hands, and he put his other hand on her waist without hesitation.

"Never danced?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was paying attention before," he admitted, hints of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Anzu fought back the urge to laugh like a silly schoolgirl. "Shall we begin?"

Anzu nodded. "You start, on the right foot, and you basically just move around in a square..."

"Like this?" he asked, pulling her forward. He stepped lightly, never coming close to her feet. It was a very simple step, but he pulled it off with as much grace as could be mustered dancing in the awkward space between her bed and desk.

"Good," she breathed, occasionally pulling him a certain direction or telling him to correct his footing. He had the basic idea of it, if not all the technical parts down.

"You sure you've never danced?" Anzu joked when the piece had finished.

"Maybe..." he mused quietly, more to himself than her. His familar glazed lost-in-thought expression came out again, and Anzu looked at him, marveling at the differences between the two of them. While they both kept to themselves, Yuugi was introverted, the other was contemplative. Yuugi stayed quiet because he was shy, but his partner had little choice, a stranger to the world that his host inhabited. He was always watching and learning, while Yuugi would simply avoid and retreat to the things he knew. She'd seen the straight shoulders and bored expression that signified that his other half had taken over for a bored or tired Yuugi many a time in school.

He looked up suddenly, interrupting her train of thought. She quickly looked down, thinking he had noticed her staring at him. When he said nothing, she glanced up and saw he was looking not at her, but at the computer. The music had changed--she had forgotten to turn it off--and mixed in with her dances was another orchestral piece, but she identified it as a bit of a movie score.

"Is that another dance?" he asked curiously.

"No," Anzu replied honestly. "Sorry, it must've gotten mixed in with the playlist." Reaching over to shut it off, she added, "I'll change it--"

"Wait," the other Yuugi said quickly. "I like it." She felt a warm touch and looked down to see he had taken her hand. "Can we dance to it?"

There was a beat before she said anything. "Why not?" Anzu smiled, surprised herself, normally not able to say anything without fumbling or blushing on front of him. She took the lead, the other Yuugi's hand resting on her shoulder this time. She took a moment to find the rhythm, and then pulled him into a dance. She couldn't remember how the song got to be on her computer, let alone how it went, but somehow they moved perfectly with it. They slowed when it grew soft, they spun when it reached a crescendo, they changed the step when the action changed. Anzu felt like she was watching herself dance, not believing the way they were moving together.

He suddenly made eye contact with her, matched her grin, and stepped in a different direction, taking the lead. She followed him, and what began as a simple waltz into some sort of ballroom interpretive dance. It broke all the steps and rules, and just about the very definition of dancing as she knew it. He moved with the music however he pleased, not knowing or caring what he 'ought' to be doing. There was a warm feeling in her chest, like how she felt when her teacher praised her for mastering a particularly difficult step. Anzu had a sudden vision of herself on a stage in New York, and she realized this was also how she felt when thought of her dream. They moved together now, neither leading, but still in perfect sync with the strange, unorthodox, brilliant movements.

The music eventually slowed and ended, and they dropped hands, just staring at the other. Another rigid--compared with the innovative movie piece that had been playing--waltz started to play, and Anzu, suddenly very self-conscious, slid past him to turn it off.

"Well, I guess you don't need my help anymore," she said a little too cheerily. "Now if you can just teach that to Yuugi."

"Mmm," he agreed in his quiet way. "Perhaps I should just take over for him when he has to dance." He paused, looking up, and chuckled. "He agrees."

"Oh, he'll be great if he can just get a hold of his nerves," Anzu clucked. "Give him a pep talk, for me, will you?"

He smiled, broader than she'd seen all day. "I could never match your pep talks." Anzu felt herself blushing again, cursing the involuntary action.

"Thanks," Yuugi said, and this time the steel in his voice was gone, replaced with nervous eagerness, the host happy to have learned Anzu's lesson, though embarrassed that he'd been forced to switch out with his partner. Anzu decided that it was best to not mention the switch, since it was her fault all this happened in the first place.

"Glad I could help." She pushed the smile, trying to keep up the cheery mood. Yuugi shuffled across the room, his time up.

"Thanks again," he called over his shoulder in a slightly deeper voice, his mouth curled in a slight smirk that she knew Yuugi could never pull off without looking ridiculous.

"Anytime," she squeaked as he shut the door.

* * *

A/N: That warm fuzzy feeling Anzu gets? That's what I feel when I hear the music that inspired this fic. Despite the extremely cliched "anzu dance fic", I had to do it, and I hope you liked it.


End file.
